vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Salvatore
Chris Wilson is a central character, the hero and a protagonist of The Vampire Diaries series. Chris is the soul mate and true love of Caroline Forbes, the best friend of Tyler Lockwood and Jeramy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet good friend, ex-crush and fellow hunters, and Stefan and Damon Salvatore's nephew. Apperence Chris brown skin and a lithe physique. He has dark brown eyes and black curly hair. Chris is described to be very tall (Chris is approx. 6'5" to 6'7") and he is rather husky in appearance. He is significantly taller than Stefan, who is of average height and he is also twice as broad as Stefan. Personaliry Chris is a kind person, willing to help others. He is mostly very friendly, but is serious when the time calls for it. He is also very curious about the supernatural before he became a Angel. He has only hated one person in his life, Katherine Piece. Thought the Vampire Diaries Series Season 2 Chris had found out Katherine was currently in Mystic Falls and went after her at the mayor's wake at the Lockwood mansion. Chris saves Bonnie from Katherine by using his telekinesis. Katherine claims to him that she returned for Stefan, and the two engage in light banter, Katherine playfully and Chris suspiciously. Their conversation effectively ends when Chris telepathiclly reflects Stefan's feelings of hatred onto her and in retaliation she skewers him with a metal rod.Category:MaleCategory:AngelsCategory:ProtagonistCategory:CharactersCategory:Supernaturals Power and Ability Superhuman Senses: Chris has learned to control his senses of hearing, vision, and smell at his own will. Psychokinesis/Telepathy: Chris has the ability to enter the minds of others, dazing their nervous tract long enough for him to discover the information he needs. He has also cast mind-controlling spells over people, forcing them to reveal to he wants to know. He has also entered the mind of Mason once, in order to find out the moonstone's location. Mind Reading - Telepathy allows Chris to read anyone's thoughts with only the use of psychological thought and will. Mind Control: Chris can control, project and change the decisions and thoughts of other with only the use of his mind. Telekinesis: Chris can move and control object with his mind Pyrokinesis: Chris can control and create fire with the mind. Geokinesis: '''Chris can control the earth, chasms that could be used to swallow the user's foe, or create seismic waves to make earthquakes. '''Wings of Power: Chris has several different wings, all powers given to him by God. These are his different kinds of wings: Wings Of Protection: '''Strong and, like the name, very useful for Chris to protect himself and whoever is there with him. '''Wings Of Purification: '''White in coloring and can remove all sins of a person and/or their memories. '''Wings Of Remembrance: '''Violet-blue in color and can return someone's memories. '''Wings Of Redemption: Rainbow-colored and can redeem people of their sins. Wings Of The Wind: Gold in color, are used to create wind and these wings helped him to fly. Wings Of Destruction: Red in color, are used destroy things which are obstacles or are possible dangers. He is the only one to have them. Time Manipulation: Chris, like other guardians, can go back in time, causing the resurrection of the dead, memory loss, and physical restoration of the damage. Sacred Blood: Chris blood is the ultimate weapon to destroy all the evil creatures of the universe. It's the only thing that can permently prevent the Originals recreation. He is the only one that possesses it. Category:Main Characters